Trick or Treat
by SwinkyPie
Summary: Oggie's Boy's P.O.V. at the final  inspiration: watching the movie over and over again  Don't own anything


**Trick or Treat**

"So are we going to throw some snowballs at him or not?" shouted a boy in red coloured costume with a devil mask and tail.

"I'm already making them, Bug Barrel," snapped a girl with black stick like hair dressed in a purple witch costume with a green mask.

"Yes, I'm sure Jack won't mind a few snowballs thrown in his direction," said the boy called Barrel, dressed in a skeleton costume with a black and orange lollipop in his hand.

"I agree," agreed the boy in red.

"Shut up, Lock," shouted the little witch.

"Make me, Shock," shouted Lock.

"Why don't you both shut up? Look here he comes!" shouted Barrel.

They giggled and hid behind the fountain. The town of Halloween was humming the Halloween song quietly to themselves. Jack the Pumpkin King was near the fountain looking for someone. He didn't notice the trio hiding behind the wall of the fountain.

"Ready, 1," whispered Lock.

"2," whispered Shock.

"3," whispered Barrel.

And they threw the snowballs at Jack and hid again. Slowly Shock looked over the fountain wall at Jack who was shocked and then started smiling. Soon Lock and Barrel looked over too and the three of them fall over laughing.

"Did you see his face?" asked Barrel still laughing.

"He was so shocked!" answered Lock laughing too.

"And he was smiling and he didn't get mad," said Shock.

"Now that was weird," said Barrel now serious.

"Hey want to throw some at Mayor?" asked Lock smiling evilly.

They giggled evilly and ran off the find Mayor.

"I can't see him," moaned Barrel.

"He was here a minute ago," said Lock.

"There he goes into the graveyard," shouted Shock, "Let's go."

The trio ran in the graveyard.

"Jack oh boy," they heard the Mayor call out, "Where are you?"

"Sounds like he's looking for Jack," whispered Lock.

"What's new?" said Shock, "Come on."

Soon they came into the clearing near the snow covered spiral hill stood. They saw Mayor and Jack on the hill with Sally. Sally, who was red in the face, was standing on the hill with Jack, who looked like he could murder at any moment, next to her with his arms around her.

"What are Jack and Sally doing?" asked Barrel shocked.

"That's sweet," said Shock hugging Lock.

"What's sweet?" asked Barrel.

"Shock get off me," shouted Lock.

"There's something going on between Jack and Sally," said Shock letting go of Lock.

"Jack where are... Oh" said Mayor, "I'll come back later."

"We better get back to town," announced Shock.

"Why, I thought we were going to annoy Mayor?" asked Lock crossing his arms.

"Will do that in town," said Shock, "If Jack knew what we saw he might beat us black and green. Did you see that look he gave Mayor?"

"Fine," said the boys at the same time.

They ran back to town and waited for Mayor to come back from the graveyard. He came and they threw snowballs but he walked off very quietly.

"Was he quiet or was that just me?" asked Lock.

"Your right he was quiet. Too quiet," answered Barrel.

"He's probably still shocked at what he saw," said Shock.

So suddenly Jack ran into town looking for Mayor. Soon there was a town meeting explaining everything between Jack and Sally.

"Well that explains everything," said Barrel.

"Shut up Barrel," snapped Lock.

"Make me."

"Ok, I will."

"Stop that," shouted Shock, "You can both fight at home," she said while walking to the gate that lead them to their tree house.

"Fine," they said.

Shock sighed. Even though she was the worst out of the trio she was the most responsible one, at times. She looked up and saw a weird plant. It had little white fruit.

"Hey guys, look at this," shouted Shock pointing up.

"Let me see," shouted Barrel.

"No way, I'm taller," shouted Lock running ahead and stood next to Shock.

"I've never seen anything like it before," said Shock.

"I think I know what it is," shouted Barrel.

"What!" snapped Shock and Lock.

"I think its mistletoe," he answered quietly.

"That's nice," said Shock, "Let's go!"

"Yeah," agreed Lock.

"Wait, you don't know what this means, do you?" asked Barrel.

"What do you mean, Barrel?" asked Lock raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah and how do you know so much about this mistletoe?" asked Shock.

"While you two were fighting after we kidnap Sandy Claws, I talked to him and he asked me if there was anything going on between you too," answered Barrel.

"And what did you say?" asked Lock.

"I told him that there was nothing going on. Then he started telling me about how he met his wife and spoke about mistletoe," answered Barrel, "He said something like that two people under the plant have to kiss or something."

"WHAT!" shouted Lock and Shock, staring at each other.

"That's what he said."

"And if we don't kiss?" asked Shock.

"I think you will have bad luck," said Barrel.

"That's just great," said Lock.

"It is, isn't it?" answered Barrel trying not to laugh.

"Shut up," snapped Shock.

"So um, we have to um, in town?" asked Lock, nervously.

"Yep!" said Barrel.

"You've got to be kidding me?" moaned Lock.

"Nope," answered Barrel smiling.

"You're so dead, Barrel," said Shock.

"I know," said Barrel laughing his head off.

Lock and Shock sighed. They looked at each other face to face.

"After this we'll kill Barrel together, deal?" asked Lock holding out his hand.

"Deal," said Shock shaking Locks hand and not letting go.

"You're meant to kiss not shake hands," shouted Barrel.

Lock and Shock gave Barrel a murderous look and then looked at each other. Shock held Lock's hand and Lock pulled her close and kissed her on the lips softly and quickly. Lock pulled away and looked into Shocks eyes and kissed her again.

"Um, Lock you do know that you have to kiss her once right?" asked Barrel, "Guys."

They ignored him.

"GUYS! It's, IT'S, "said Barrel.

"Well, well what have we here?" shouted a spooky loud voice.

Lock and Shock jumped apart.

"OOGIE," shouted the trio.

"That's Mr. Oogie Boogieman to you three. I disappear for not even," he said pretending to look at his arm for a watch, "24 hours and you go lovey dovey on each other."

"But we, that plant, you died, bad luck?" Lock tried to say.

"Mr. Oogie Boogieman we didn't want bad luck," said Shock.

"We thought you were dead," said Barrel.

"Well I'm here. Get your eyes checked and get some glasses. Let me guess what has happened in my absent. Jack finally noticed Sally's feelings for him. You found the mistletoe plant and Barrel explained the plant to you two. You both didn't want any bad luck and so you kissed. Then you didn't stop and I appeared," said Oogie.

The trio nodded.

"Don't you three listen to the Halloween Song?" asked Oogie and started singing his part, "I am the shadow of a moon at night, filling your dreams to the brim with fright.

"If I was dead Halloween would not be the same. My job is an all year round one. I scare children all the time, especially on Halloween," said Oogie.

"So that's why Jack never said sorry," said Shock.

"Jack knew," said Barrel.

"All along," said Lock.

"Yes, now let's go home and never speak of this again," said the Boogieman starting to head home.

"Yeah," agreed Barrel.

"Ok," said Lock and Shock.

Lock took Shock's hand and they walked home. From then on every Christmas Eve they would go down to town at midnight hand in hand to where the mistletoe hangs every Christmas.


End file.
